Loving Life
by dollstei
Summary: Everything was fine until one night Alfred decided to go over to Arthur's place and ends up getting into an accident. Now, he's stuck in the hospital clinging onto life and he nor Arthur knows whether or not he's going to make it. Will he make it or is he already too close to death?


Alfred paced around the room. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. He never wanted any of this to happen. But, of course, how could he have seen this coming?

He stopped his pacing and looked out the window, watching the people come and go. He took a moment before turning to the bed. He slowly walked over and stood next to the occupied chair, not even looking at the occupied bed. He didn't want to. He was scared.

He stood by the occupied chair, almost paralyzed. The man in the chair kept watching the person lying in the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt Alfred to see his lover in this much pain. He never meant to be the one to cause it either.

"I'm sorry," Alfred cried. "I didn't...I didn't see it coming. I'm sorry, Arthur..."

The man named Arthur didn't move. Instead, he just kept watching the occupied hospital bed. Alfred was kind of freaking out now. He wanted to look at who was in the bed, but he was also afraid to see who it was; he had a sneaking suspicion of who it was, but he didn't want to find out. It seemed impossible after all. Yet, there he was.

"Arthur, please speak to me," Alfred pleaded. Tears threatened his eyes. Arthur didn't say anything. Was he ignoring Alfred?

Instead, Arthur reached for the occupant's hand to hold it. He held onto the hand as if it was the last thing on earth. To him, it was.

Alfred looked at the doorway, he didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know what to believe. He mindlessly walked over to the door, but stopped when he heard the soft cries behind him.

"Don't leave me..." Arthur cried silently while grasping the occupant's hand. Alfred looked back at Arthur, but Arthur was only looking at the bedridden person. Alfred wanted to know who this person was that Arthur was so upset about, but he was still afraid. Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Never," Alfred said as he left the room.

Alfred walked down the Hospital halls. It was late at night, so there was barely anyone around. Alfred was contemplating on what was going on. He actually didn't remember much. He only remembered waking up in the Hospital after getting into his car to go see Arthur.

As Alfred walked down more hallways, he kept peeking into any of the open rooms. He walked until he reached the water fountain. Maybe some water would help calm him down. He was about to take a drink when a nurse walked by.

"Ma'am, could you- ma'am?" Alfred tried to talk to her, but she just kept walking as if he wasn't there. Did she even see him or did she just have headphones in? Alfred started panicking.

Alfred decided to find someone else that could answer his questions. When he reached the front desk, he tried to get the woman's attention. It was difficult since she was busy with some paperwork, and she was facing away from Alfred. Nevertheless, she didn't pay any attention to Alfred. Alfred decided to give up; no one wanted to help him. Why would they? He hit his hand on the front desk, which startled the lady, and walked off.

Alfred walked for awhile while pondering about his situation. Why won't they answer him? Is he dreaming? Alfred stopped in his tracks when a sudden thought came to his mind. Could it be possible? He's only seen it once, and it was on TV. No, it couldn't be possible. Alfred didn't want to believe it. He had to find out.

Alfred ran back the room where Arthur was in. When he reached the room, he practically fell onto his knees. Alfred looked at who was in the bed, and his nightmare came true. There it was, right before his eyes: _he_ was the one lying in the hospital bed, wires hooked up to him. Alfred couldn't believe it. But, he was standing right next to Arthur, yet he was in the bed. That could only mean one thing, and Alfred didn't want to admit it.

Alfred stood next to Arthur; he was very weak in the knees. His body ached with depression. Arthur was still holding bedridden Alfred's hand, tears staining his rosy face.

"Arthur, listen to me. Can you hear me? Arthur!" Alfred cried, he practically shouted Arthur's name. Arthur didn't move. Of course he couldn't hear him.

"Arthur! Listen to me, please! I know you can't hear me, but please try to hear me out," Alfred pleaded. He leaned on the arm of the chair to help support him as he fell to his knees. This got Arthur's attention. Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his chair, kind of looking off to the side where Alfred stood as if something was there, but he was alone. Alfred looked into those watery, emerald eyes, but he knew that they couldn't see his.

"Arthur, I'm not going to leave you. I will never leave you, you understand? Please try to hear me... I'm not going to leave you...never ever..."

Arthur had returned to looking at the bedridden Alfred. A silent tear steamed down his face, did he know Alfred was there with him?

"I love you."

Alfred stuck his head up; he was shocked. Arthur had never said that he loved him, I mean sure he gave hints and stuff out, but he never came right out and told him that he loved him. Alfred smiled. He did, he loved him. Alfred was going to respond, even though he knew Arthur couldn't hear him, but before he could make a sound, he felt this tug in his chest. His chest was warm. He was in shock. There was also something else: pain. Pain was all over in his body. Alfred clutched his chest as if it was going to help the pain. His face was in distress.

Alfred tried to reach for Arthur as if Arthur could've helped him, but Arthur was out of reach. Arthur had actually gotten up and was now hovering over the bedridden Alfred. Alfred couldn't see himself, but he could tell that his body lying in the bed was struggling. Alfred didn't know what was going on, was he dying? He couldn't, he had to stay with Arthur. He had too...

Before he could do anything else, he fell to the ground. Nothing could be heard over Arthur's screams for help. Alfred tried to get up to help Arthur, but he couldn't move. He hurt everywhere, although now it was dull. Everything was becoming distant, and dark. If he didn't keep in mind that Arthur was here, he would've forgotten where he was. It was hell. He tried to look back up at Arthur one last time, fearing the worst, but everything blacked out before he could do anything.

* * *

Arthur tried his best to stay in the room by Alfred's side, but eventually he needed some air. It was all happening so sudden, he couldn't catch his breath. He eventually was led out of the room by one of the nurses.

He stood outside the room, able to hear the commotion inside. Being out here, blind, was actually worse than being there to watch in person. He paced the halls, pain and sorrow running through his whole body.

He didn't want to believe it. That stupid idiot should have never even left. If Arthur had told him to stay home, then this whole thing would've never happened. No, instead Alfred was now on the brink of death because of a car accident. Arthur couldn't stand it. Alfred wouldn't want Arthur to blame this on himself, though, but Arthur couldn't help it.

He was brought back to reality soon after when it became noticeably silent. Arthur stopped and held his breath. Was he...no he didn't want to think of it. The nurses and doctors left the room, while only one stayed behind to break the news to him.

* * *

Alfred kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to open them; he was afraid to see what lied in front of him. He was oddly comfortable, and also really weak. He probably couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to.

Nonetheless, he was still afraid. He didn't want to know where he was. Was he dead? Was he in heaven? Is this what heaven felt like? It was still dark, for all Alfred could tell. Was he not in heaven? Oh...

He was interrupted in his thoughts as a pair of arms flew around him. Was he still alive or was this his mother seeing him again? Either way, he still wasn't sure if he wanted know.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, you bloody git," Arthur said as he tried his best to hug Alfred. Alfred smiled faintly. He was alive. _He was alive_. And best of all: he still had Arthur.

Alfred lazily opened his eyes, some of the lighting didn't help as well. He opened his bold, blue eyes to see those magnificent emerald ones looking right back. Alfred didn't remember anything. All he remembered was getting into his car to go over to Arthur's house, and then nothing but blackness. He didn't know if he had died or not, and he was certainly glad that he didn't. Although, there was another thing he remembered, and he didn't know if he dreamt it or not, but that thing was...

"I love you."


End file.
